


Home Coming

by SithHappens



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sexy Times, Smut, So much smut, Ugh, because i'm terrible, like my face was red just writing it, reference to dancing in heels, title pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithHappens/pseuds/SithHappens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coming home from the first real night out you've had since the Hermes got back. So yeah, pun in the title, I'm the absolute worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

> got a prompt request on tumblr for Chris Beck smut. Here's what came up.... heh. Waaaaay more explicit than I originally intended, so yeah...

"Ugh, my feet are killing me," you laughed as you and Chris stumbled into your living room. Heading straight for the sofa, you let him go about closing the door behind you. The sofa was calling your name, and once there, you propped your feet up on the cushions for some relief.

"That's what you get for dancing in those heels," Chris scolded playfully, sliding in beside your feet. With a small shake of his head, he added "I can't believe you like Commander Lewis's disco that much."

"Hey, just because you don't appreciate good music doesn't mean I don't," was your haughty retort. But when he began to pull your heels from your feet, you sat up and tried waving him off. "Oh, don't do that."

"What? Take off your shoes," he asked, voice amused confusion.

You shot him an imploring look. "You just got back from space. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around."

"It's been months and I think I can handle my way around a pair of heels," he scoffed. Once he'd taken the second one off, he dropped it on the floor with its mate. He offered you a coy little grin when he cupped a hand around your ankle and started to massage the bottom of your foot, eliciting a pleasantly surprised groan from you. "Besides, maybe I missed doing things like this while I was gone."

"You missed touching my stinky feet, doc," you teased with a nudge of your other foot against his leg. But he caught that one next and pulled another appreciative sound from you.

"They're not so bad," he shrugged as his hands worked their way up to stroke firmly at your calf. His small snicker made you smile wide. "Definitely nowhere near as gross as some of the smells when Watney and Martinez get going. Seriously considered trying to open a window in the vacuum of space."

You let out a disgusted giggle, laying back to close your eyes as he continued his ministrations on your legs. If that was what he wanted to do after your first real night out since he got back, who were you to deny him? Or course, you could feel as his hands moved higher and higher and his touches became less soothing and more enticing. When you felt warm breath on the inside of your thigh near your knee, you cracked an eyelid to look down at him. "And what exactly are you doing down there, Beck?"

" _Doctor_ Beck," he corrected gently, flashing you a smug look before his lips began to trail further along your skin, maneuvering his shoulder under your knee as his hands worked at hiking your skirt up around your hips. "And it's been too long since your last thorough physical examination."

There was no use trying to suppress the shiver that went up your spine at the vibration of his words across your thigh or the huskiness in his voice. You could already feel your muscles starting to tremble in anticipation. "Oh? How thorough of an examination will it be?"

His only response was a deep, needy groan rumbled into the dip of your hip before his fingers hooked into the sides of your panties to tug them down. The moment they were out of the way, Chris settled back between your legs again, shoulders pressing under your thighs, and he wasted no time in getting to the crux of his intentions. You felt his hot breath on already slick skin a split second before the tip of his tongue delved between your folds. The sudden sensation made you gasp, bucking despite yourself, but he gripped your hips, pressing them down into the cushion to keep you still. He worked his mouth against you hot and fierce and hungry, flat of his tongue lapping sweet before the tip swirled and pressed into your opening, nose nuzzling into your clit. At one point, a hand snaked its way under your dress, traveling up your torso to rest his fingers across your collar bone, opening up your thighs wider, before there was white hot suction so good your back arched off the couch and your mouth fell open in a silent scream, toes pressing into his back as your fingers tugged his soft, dark hair to keep from grinding yourself against his face. His self-satisfied moan muffled in your skin nearly killed you.

You were close, so so close, that tight twisting heat low in your belly setting every fiber in you on edge. He knew it too, you could tell, whether by the fluttering of your muscles or the high keening breathless moans you gasped out as you squirmed beneath him. Oh he knew, yet he still pulled away, with you teetering that line. And you were sure you looked like an incoherent mess as you let out a disappointed sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan, suddenly feeling so aching and empty and desperate you didn't even care. Chris slid his hands up the underside of your thighs, gripping behind your knees to press them up and open, such a vulnerable position it made you flush extra hot, nearly folding you in half as he leaned over you to cover your mouth with his. Your fingers combed into his hair, kissing him hard, remembering this quirk of his, how much it turned him on when you could taste each other in your mouths. He groaned low against your lips and you could feel the hard heavy twitch of him between your legs, tenting his pants and dampening the fabric with your wetness.

"Wha-What are the results, doctor," you managed through hitched breath as his lips trailed down your jawline. You could feel his grin against your neck as he mumbled "More testing required."

Letting out a laughing growl, you tugged his hair until he was kissing you again. Your noses brushed when you pulled back to moan softly "I swear, Chris, if you don't get inside me soon I'm gonna go crazy."

He kissed you again, smug grin spreading his face, before he leaned back, letting go of your knees to palm himself through his pants a moment and start unbuttoning his shirt. You weren't having any of this slow moving nonsense and took it upon yourself to reach your hands between your thighs and undo his buckle and button and fly. Whether it was the bite of your nails in his abdomen or the expression of dire need on your face, you couldn't say, but something sped him along so that he didn't even pull his undone shirt off before he was shoving pants and underwear down to mid thigh, freeing himself and making your whole body shudder at the sight of him. Not a moment later he had his hands under your ass, lifting your pelvis up to meet his, tossing one ankle at the back of the couch and letting your other wrap around his waist as he stood one foot on the floor for leverage. The slow, deliberate slide of him inside you could have had you right there, the feeling so good, so full and deep right where you needed him. You squeezed your muscles tight around him, letting him know you meant business, only to hear his sharp intake of breath at the sensation, eyelids fluttering a little before leaning over to grip the arm of the couch above your head.

It started gentle, considerate, as he let you adjust to the careful drag of him in and out and in again. But soon he was putting more force into it, thrusting hard and deep, because certainly he could see how much you wanted it, needed it even, and you could tell by the look in his eyes he was just as bad for it as you. Yet, between the small, indescribable desperation of fucking half-clothed on the couch, the feel of his cool belt buckle and rasp of his pants against your bare skin, and the firm slam of his pelvis into yours, grinding into you just right, you were crying out your release quicker than probably either of your expected, squeezing hot and tight around him as you bucked your hips to ride out the sensation despite Chris suddenly stilling against you.

Taking a few moments to catch your breath, you looked up at him through the pleasant haze in your eyes to see him biting his lip with his brows furrowed together, chest heaving. A smirk pulled at your lips as you asked "Did you cum for me?"

Chris shook his head slow, bottom lip popping from between his teeth, swollen red and slick, even as he huffed a breathless chuckle. "Not yet."

"Mmmm... good," you murmured deviously, though you both made a soft noise when you slid off of him to sit up, skirt still bunched awkwardly at your hips, feeling your own pulse between your legs.

Chris gave you that amused, questioning look of his, but it melted, his jaw dropping when you twisted to press your lips to the underside of his cock, hissing out "Shit."

So easy to maneuver him into the far corner of the couch, mouth wrapping around him as you took him into the back of your throat, tip of your tongue rolling up along his shaft and into the dip beneath his head, tasting yourself there. The shocked, pleasured gasps he made were as dizzying, as intoxicating as the feel of him inside you and you pushed his pants and underwear and shoes off of him onto the floor when his fingers wound through your hair. And you thought you almost pushed him too far when you let him fall from your mouth to dip your head low between his legs, tip of your tongue pressing sweet into the soft little spot behind his sack - the perineum, he'd inform in his doctor's voice - but he couldn't talk now. He looked like he was dying, eyes rolling back in his head as he bucked his hips, fingers digging into your scalp as a strangled cry fell from his lips. It made you feel dirty and triumphant and so slick you could feel the wet mess of it on your thighs as you pressed again before moving your mouth back up.

You didn't linger too much more at his crotch, long enough to bob your mouth down around him once, twice, three times as you cupped between his legs with one hand and felt the quiver of his thighs beneath the fingers of your other. Then you began the slow slide of your lips up his torso, nipping and sucking at his stomach, nipples, collarbone, not caring that it smeared a line of precum down the front of your dress as you rose, it could wash out. Chris was palming his hands in your skirt, bunching the fabric up to your hips again by the time you sank your teeth into the pulse point beside his bouncing Adam's apple, his thumbs rubbing hard into the curve of your pelvis and he hissed and moaned again when you dragged your slick, throbbing clit against his cock, your own breath hitching in your throat. You lifted your head to kiss him once more, mouth as hot and hungry as his had been between your thighs, teeth and tongue bruising and salving his lips.

When you finally slid down around him, he groaned long and low into your neck, lips vibrating against the delicate skin . You knew it wouldn't last long now, the muscles in your thighs and belly already beginning to flutter, but you took a moment to push at the fabric of his shirt still hanging from his shoulders. Chris moved carefully to oblige, tossing is aside before moving his hands behind you to unzip your dress. Pressing his hands slow up your sides, he slipped it off of you to join his shirt wherever it had landed. You hadn't worn a bra that night and his mouth immediately found its way to one nipple, suckling easy, as one hand found the other until both were stiff peaks with their own tight ache. Your nails dragged through his hair again, trying not to ride him wild just yet, because then it could all be over too quick. But then his other hand found the small of your back and you couldn't help the gentle roll of your hips.

Settling back into the corner of the couch, he looked up at you, gaze open and tender and wanting, suddenly making your heart flutter just as badly as the rest of you, your chest swell with so much emotion. You leaned over him to kiss him again, soft and sweet. You'd missed him, god you'd missed him, all this too, but mostly just him. He wrapped his arms around you and you let your hips move of their own accord, just wanting him so close, so bad. Even when his fingers bit greedy up your outer thighs to palm your ass and start you into a gentle bounce on him, it didn't seem any less tender or loving. Because you knew he was doing it just to please you, remembering how he once said the sounds you made for him were their own kind of sweetness. And it was so easy to make those sounds now as he whispered little praises into your collarbone when you began to ride him again. Your fingers gripped into the couch on either side of his head, knees hitching up around his waist to go quicker and harder and deeper.

Soon you were both heavy panting again, kissing, noses brushed together as you shared breathy moans. His hand trailed from your hip, finding its way between your bodies. Chris hitched his thumb to stroke firm against your clit and you thought you might have lost your mind for a moment. He held you tight against him, still thrusting as best he could as he stroked again and again and again, until you cried out another orgasm, back arching hard. This time, Chris pressed his face against your skin, swiftly gripping your hips to buck wildly into you, hard, short strokes until he buried himself deep and spilled hot inside you, twitching against your clenched muscles.

Chris fell back against the couch, spent, and you were right there with him, pressed warm across his chest as the two of your tried to catch your breath, bodies still trembling. In fact, you were both there so long, you nearly started to dose, feeling him softening inside you, his fingers carding through your hair lazily. But eventually you lifted your head to smile up at him gently. "I missed you, Doc."

"Missed you, too," he replied, cradling the back of your neck as he leaned down to ply you with a few soft kisses.

You hummed against his lips, sleepy and delighted, before leaning back on your heels, letting him slip out of you easily. "I should probably go clean up."

It took a moment to muster the strength to stand, and when you did your legs wobbled a little, worn out. You looked up at him with a preemptive scold. "Don't let that go to your head. I danced in heels, remember?"

But a smug grin spread his lips just the same.


End file.
